Carlisle and Esme
by iamlouisemarie
Summary: The intimate moment shared between Carlisle and Esme Cullen during and after their wedding before Twilight.


**AN: The characters in my work belong to Stephanie Meyer from her 'Twilight' Saga. One shot.  
****This section of writing is between Carlisle and Esme Cullen, taking place before Twilight, showing their passion for one another.**  


**Carlisle's POV.  
**I rocked back and forth slowly in my black, polished shoes at the end of the white, laid out carpet on the white, powdered sand. The palm trees shaded the walkway perfectly, as the minister stood behind me, to my left waiting as we all were. My brows rose slightly as my new friend Edward Cullen emerged from the home behind all of us. I pulled the right side of my lips slightly higher, preparing myself for what was to follow.**  
**

**Esme's POV.  
**I giggled quietly as I looked down at myself in my white, lace frock, just covering my knees. I had never saw this coming. My husband to be, Dr Carlisle Cullen. My new family was small, but perfect, Carlisle, Edward Cullen. I drifted down the white carpet isle once Edward left my side, turned the small corner around the palm trees and couldn't contain my grin. My husband to be was dressed in a beautiful black and white tuxedo which matched perfectly to my lace. I was sure in that moment that I felt my heart flutter. I skipped my way towards him, his arms opening out to take hold of me protectively, lacing both his strong hands against my lower back.**  
**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**In that moment, looking down at her perfect pale skin, her blazing topaz eyes shadowed with her nude eye shadow, her lips painted a pale pink; everything else in my world didn't matter. This was the woman I was about to give my soul to, give my all to and spend the rest of my eternity with. I could never have found anyone more suited to me. I was fixated on her as the minister commented on just how beautiful Esme really did look. She turned her body as directed by the old minister before us and I dropped my hands from her waist, to take both her hands in my own.  
"I Carlisle Cullen, take you Esme Platt, to be my wedded wife. I promise to hold you, to honour you and to cherish you with all that I have and all that I am. I give you my all, my everything and will forever live out the rest of my days doing all that is possible to keep you happy."**  
**

**Esme's POV.  
**"I Esme Platt, take you Carlisle Cullen, to be my wedded husband."  
I giggled quietly, unable to hide the excitement I had bubbling throughout my body.  
"I promise to hold you, to honour you and to cherish you with all that I have and all that I am. I give you my all, my everything and will forever live out the rest of my days doing all that is possible to keep you happy. For as long as we both shall live."**  
**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**"Forever will never be enough." I beamed. "Eternity."  
I waved my left hand gently as Edward left the island that my wedding had taken place on, the sun finally set and the breeze blowing through the leaves, singing their song. I listened to the waves crashing against the shore, the music playing back in the cottage, Esme calling out her farewells. Her voice was my favourite sound. Once again, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was still as humans would say, 'flawless'. Her giggle filled the surrounding area as Edward disappeared into the dark sea, leaving us on the island I planned to give to Esme as a gift. Her eyes flashed to mine, before looking back out to the sea, double taking on my face.**  
**

**Esme's POV.  
**I grinned up at him, lifting my right hand to stroke down the side of his jaw, lifting myself up onto my tiptoes to capture his lips into a tender kiss, pouring my all into him. I had fallen so fast, and so hard with this man in front of me. He was the best thing this second life had brought to me and could ever offer. My body tingled as his hand cupped the side of my neck, his lips returning my kiss passionately. The corners of my lips remained pulled up into their smile, my free hand stroking my thin fingers up into the back of his golden blonde hair. His icy hands slid up my back slowly, pulling our bodies closer. His feet stepped back, taking me along with him, sweeping us back effortlessly into the cottage. His lips parted from mine, a frown pulling over my face slowly. He turned and shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, folding it over his forearm.**  
**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**"Can I get you anything?" I asked, watching her sit on the bedroom bench in the middle of the room. She shook her head slowly, the loose curls from the back of her clipped up hair shook slowly. I opened the top buttons of my shirt, walking back to my new wife, sitting at her side. I draped my right arm around the back of her, taking hold of her left hand in mine.  
"Thank you, Mrs Cullen. Today, you've set out the plan for my new life. I promise, to spend each moment making you as happy as you can be."  
She lifted her hand from my palm, her fingertips stroking down over my icy jaw. Her perfect lips pouted and plated a kiss against the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes, my smile taking over my face as the stone heart in my chest seemed to grow. I felt her legs graze against the black dress pants covering my legs, her weight resting down against me.  
"Dr Carlisle Cullen, I love you." She pressed another soft kiss against my face, finding my lips. "Forever will not be enough."**  
**

**Esme's POV.  
**I ran my fingers up into his hair, planting a third kiss to his lips as his hands pulled my closer to his stone chest. I dipped my tongue into his mouth, his cold lips parting, his venomous teeth grazing against my taste buds. A low hiss formed in the back of my throat as his flavour filled my body, his body flattening against my own, his hands dropping down slowly to hitch under both my thighs.**  
**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**I stood slowly, lifting my new wife with me, flashing through into the large bedroom, filled with oak dressers, a view of the ocean that was surroundings us and a large, king sized bed, complete with red scented rose petals. The net drapes hung from the four posters of the bed, forming small curtains, the petals draping down from the sheets towards the bathroom and sand outside the French doors. I sat her carefully at the end of the bed, trailing my eyes down to watch both her hands gracefully stroke the silk sheets. Her eyes met mine, her left hand patting the silk at her side, offering me to sit.  
"You are beautiful."**  
**

**Esme's POV.  
**If I could flush at his words, I would have right then. I couldn't help myself put to have my hands touching him as much as possible. It hadn't quite sunk in that I had far longer than forever to spend with this magnificent man. I snaked my arm around his neck, again kissing him. He returned my kiss, of course, and this time knew the meaning. I wanted to show him my love, more than I was able to express in exchanging the vows we'd made together, or in speaking from my heart. I wanted to make love to my husband and bind us together as one.  
He lay at my side, his lips peppering ice kisses against my skin. I stared up at the white ceiling above the bed, a smile against my lips, my arm arched at the elbow, folding up against my husband's bare back. He was flawless, just as I knew he would be. After seconds of getting myself back together, the lips were gone from my neck, the space at my side empty. I sat myself forward, slipping off the side of the bed, sliding on both sets of my underwear, following the quiet padding of footsteps. They led me out into the large, open plan living area.**  
**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**I slid myself out into the cool sand, each grain feeling like flour, so soft and powdery. I sat myself at the edge of the shore, the waves lapping against my feet. I smiled to myself at the new sensations still lingering in my body, in my muscles, in my bones. Esme was up and out of bed, her feet walking as lightly as feathers behind me, her body bending as she sat down at my side, the sand growling almost inaudibly to itself as grains grated against each other. I looked at my wife from the corner of my eye, her skin shimmering under the moonlight, her topaz eyes calm and relaxed. She leant her head gently against my shoulder, my arm snaking around her back and stroking her side in return. I planted a kiss against the top of her auburn hair, giving her a gentle squeeze. Making love to her had only managed to pull us closer, bond us together as one. And now, we had forever to live…**  
**


End file.
